gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pedestrian Dialogue
Before this topic falls into oblivion, I broke the first ground. Some lines are some kind of strange, so check them out, maybe some of the lines are wrong. Hope to see a lot more lines in the next days here, so everyone can enjoy them. Good idea, Chief of Staff! Zaibatsu 22:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Alright, exactly what I have in mind! Thanks! Good work as usual, Zaibatsu! ;D --Legion 23:14, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, Legion (no longer Chief of Staff, sorry). But I have to say I don't like the structure of the Police Helicopter section because of the horizontal lines, it doesn't look very good I think Zaibatsu 13:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::LOL I am no longer Chief of Staff here, huh? :P Well anyway, about horizontal lines, I don't know about it. I'm not exactly decisive on style matters. :p I guess we can get others to offer their input on that particular issue. *shrugs* --Legion 13:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, it's me again! Do you want to separate this article into III, VC, SA, LCS & VCS? It would be a good idea. It's because you are creating some categories... Zaibatsu 16:29, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Sure, if you want. Probably best to start with this article until we have sufficient content for a specific game to move into its own article under respective game's dialogue category. Those categories are just created to be ready in future whenever that time comes. It's like Dark fiber. It don't get used until we get to the point where we need to use it now. ;D --Legion 17:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) VCS section I have been working and added a bunch of quotes from VCS (Vic's lines specifically), GTA3 needs a bunch to be done, it has only been started by someone, but I'm not an expert with it so someone who has been playing the game a lot can expand it. --''GTA 4 PC'' 16:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll take care of that. After playing the game since it came out, most of it is stuck in my memory. Smoke My pageMy talk 16:30, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Needs to be separated Eventually, this article needs to be separated. Tommy alone has over 1000 lines of dialogue. I'm currently trying to compile all the dialogue made by peds in VC. It's an extremely tedious job and I have done like 100 out of over 5000 lines said by the peds. I'll post a link if I feel like I have enough lines.--'Spaceeinstein' 05:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Necassary? Is it really necessary to have this page? there must be millions upon millions of spoken dialogue in the GTA series, but I doubt there is even a third of it here. Granted, it COULD be edited over time, but is it possible to make it hidden to see, except from certain people, i.e: a handful of dedicated editors? It seems sloppy, that (i.e: sections about police), one section might have several different categories with dozens of lines in each, but ANOTHER section (still about police) has only 1 general section, and a handful of lines. CAPTAINMSKII 18:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't "millions upon millions of spoken dialogue" in all of the GTA games combined. I'm guessing at most 50,000 dialogue in all of GTA combined and most of them are short and unimportant, like "Hey" and "No problem."--'Spaceeinstein' 01:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I have finally finished off all the main characters' quotations except CJ's from which I should do after his girlfriends, then after I have done that then I will play the quotations from one of the current YouTube videos of Pedestrian Voices and Dialogues characters so I can copy them down. If you do not believe in many quotations of what these characters and pedestrians have actually said, then I really do suggest you watch the pedestrian voices videos by nafip and the Pedestrian Dialogue videos from VeronicaBlush. JS Ross 18:08, May 5, 2011 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon